


Gritty Imagines

by SixofCrowsBabies



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Crack, Imagines, Multi, Other, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrowsBabies/pseuds/SixofCrowsBabies
Summary: A series of imagines featuring your favorite mascot, Gritty.





	Gritty Imagines

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing

You are laying on the couch, an ice pack on your head, a mindless tv show on in the background. You have been sick with a cold for two days. You hear a squeak and turn to see Gritty standing there. He walks toward you and hands you a bowl of soup. You thank Gritty, but he doesn’t leave. He sits on the couch next to your legs, then reaches over and begins petting your hair. His hands squeak with every stroke. You eventually fall asleep with Gritty caring for you. 


End file.
